


Going for Gold

by Frazi



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Stalking, Strong Female Characters, Unresolved Sexual Tension, cute mammon, sexy talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frazi/pseuds/Frazi
Summary: How many demons would be here now, trying to remind a human that dating a demon was a bad idea?
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 201





	Going for Gold

“I snore.”

“Earplugs.”

“Damn. Ah…I smell!”

“Nose plugs.”

I’ve been in the Devildom for a few weeks. During that time I’ve had my pick of the litter. I mean can you imagine being plucked from my plebian college life to playing high school bachelorette in hell with the seven deadly sins? Oh and these boys _are_ sin. Boy oh boy are they sin in a tiny little bottle that explodes into a rainbow of unresolved but hot as hell sexual tension.

But I digress.

It has been a few weeks. I’ve met them all. I’ve touched them all. Well platonic-ly. But there is one – All Persian blue and sunset yellow and hot chocolate goodness with white fluffy clouds.

Mammon held up a shaky hand as he took a step deeper into his room. “I sleep in the flesh!”

“Bonus.” Mouth tilting into a crooked little grin, I stepped into his room, the door snapping shut happily behind me. And locked it.

“Oh COME on! I’m a goddamn demon, doesn’t that bother ya?!”

It should have. In fact I’m the kinda girl who has a hard time lying to herself. So here’s my dilemma. I sat down last night and really thought about what I want. I mean stripping away all the stupid human conditioning our society does, our religion dictates and what are you left with? Here’s the truth: Everyone wants someone to make their boring-ass life fun. Someone to show them a good time. Someone loyal and without human drama; with the ability to give you some warm fuzzies. I mean souls and heartbeats really are optional to be honest. Admit it and be done with it. I know I did.

The demon in question is not just anyone. This here fine specimen of fluffy white hair, wicked blue, rising-sun eyes, long lithe supermodel body dressed to the teeth in fine designer threads is that Avatar of Greed. And the second strongest demon in all the realm. Be still my little heart.

And here’s the reason I’m in Mammon’s room today.

After careful consideration of all the deadly sins and their finely built flesh, (I have eyes, yeah) I picked the winning horse. Or demon in this case. You know the one ladies. This one’s the go-getter. The one with all the ambition and drive. The one who has it in him to go the long haul. To put in the hard work that all relationships require.

The conniving son of a bitch with the heart of gold.

Mammon.

And I want him. God almighty do I want him!

“And I’m human. Does THAT bother you?” I answered his question with one of my own.

“Damn skippy! You’re just a filthy, arrogant, needy, little…” He pounced on the out. Poor sweet, jumpy little demon. There was really no denying it today. I was on a mission. He hit the side of his pool table and my hand flattened against his chest. That lovely sculpted chest that wasn’t overtly muscular like his brother Beelz or scrawny and delicate like Asmo. No. This was perfect. Cut and lean and all sharp lines. “Shit! Will ya stop touching me!?” With a hiss he flicked away my wrist and swerved around the table like I’d burnt him. Maybe I had.

“If you lie I’ll just skip to the end,” I warned with a sing-song voice, gauging which way he would duck if I went around the table.

Summoning more of his irate fury Mammon glared at me and took a step towards his couch. “The end of WHAT! I’m tryin’ ta tell ya this is a very bad idea!”

His line of escape clear, I slipped around the table and stepped closer. “I disagree.”

“I bite!” He barked.

“So do I,” I purred.

The demon stumbled and froze for a moment, those lovely blue eyes misting over with the possibility. “Um…oh wow…wait, No!” Shaking himself, he straightened his spine and put his hands on his hips as he glared. “I mean…I’m dangerous, ya idiot!”

I dared not let go of his gaze. Holding it steady with every ounce of sincerity I could put there, I tilted my head and smiled radiantly at him. He just had that effect on me. “You’re also very sweet and very sexy Mammon.” And he was. With the way he always thought of me first. With the way he couldn’t seem to hide how much he liked being around me. With the way he smiled like an idiot when I praised him. And I mean seriously, how many demons would be here now, trying to remind a human that dating a demon was a bad idea?

“I am The Great Mammon after all!” His chest inflated for a moment before he scowled and realized just what my praise had done. Yet again. “But I have a pain kink. Oh yeah. I get off on the stuff.”

“We all know you have a gold kink. And I will paint myself in it for you…” The Avatar of Greed nearly had a heart attack and I couldn’t help sweeten his honey pot as I added, “everywhere.”

Those pupils were suddenly blown wide and greedy. “Wha!...duh….sh…shut up!” Heat flushing down his neck, the demon turned the most adorable peach as I crowded him against the side of the couch. “I did NOT need to know that! Do ya know I’m the epitome of greed!? I never get enough.”

“Mmmm. What a way to go.” I moaned deep in my chest and invaded his personal space only to send him tumbling over the arm of the couch. It took gargantuan effort not to burst into laughter or tackle him to the floor and pepper him with kisses and hickeys.

“Oh hell’s teeth.” Snarling and cursing the limber creature rolled across the expanse of the couch and once against came to his feet on the other side. The one fluid motion set my nerves on ‘holy shit I want that agility under me.’ But I couldn’t really dwell on the possibilities as Mammon ran a weary hand through his hair, his eyes crazed as he shook his head. “This can’t be happening.” His breath hitched when I put one foot directly onto the cushions, climbed up and followed him across carefully. “I am tellin’ ya human! Ya don’t know what you’re getting into!”

I paused on the edge of the couch, one foot planted on the high arm as I grinned wickedly at him. “Your pants. First thing’s first.”

Eyes widening, he stared at my towering form, that beautiful mouth open with awe. I want to leap at him, but he is fast and I did not want to miss. So I reached out and hooked one single finger into one of his belt loops. Mobilized by that one touch, he jumped away with a startled breath. “GAH! Hands off the merchandize! I could eat you, ya know!”

“Then let me bend over.”

Mouth dropping open, he jerked when I leapt off the edge of the couch and resumed my stalking. For just a moment I could see the visions my offer threw across his mind. It gave me the precious few steps that nearly had me in his personal bubble again. “You would really let me with my fangs an…bah! NO!” Glaring, he retreated a step, a finger raised at me for good measure. “Trust me human, ya can’t trust a thing I say! Fidelity is not our thing.”

The beautiful dichotomy of his statement wasn’t lost on me as I snorted. “You sold me your soul for a credit card. You’re loyal as hell till my horrible, bloody end, remember?”

“Demons are no fun!” He threw back at me and this time there was a tinge of desperation there.

“As if. You ended up in hell BECAUSE you had too much fun.”

“I’m shallow!”

“I am deep enough for the both of us honey.”

He was almost to the landing with his bed when he paused to stare at me in wonder. “Holy shit was that another innuendo? What the hell are ya on today!?”

“You Mammon. It’s all you,” I purred and puckered my lips.

“I have claws!” He sputtered lamely stumbling up on the dais where his bed was. “I could cut you till ya bleed out!”

“You have wings, we could also do it against the ceiling.”

He swallowed his tongue. I could almost see it. “…I…af…wha, are you KIDDING me right now!?”

“Come on honey, gimmie another.”

He held his ground for a stubborn minute as I hopped up on the raised platform before him. “I could take your soul.” He growled for good measure and it should have deterred me. But hell if it only stroked the fire in my veins.

“And I could take you to meet my parents. It’ll be just as painful, I assure you.”

Nearly weeping with frustration, he put his face in one of his hands and groaned. “Don’t ya get it! You’d go straight to hell!”

“And spend an eternity with you.” Slowing my steps, I approached him carefully now. Almost at the end now. I could feel it. Holding up a hand, I allowed him his tiny victory. To show him he had the option to reach out to me himself. Pffft! As if. He was mine. “High five?”

And Mammon dissolved into a sputtering, blushing, adorable little mess. The best kind there is. “Huh!? No that’s…phfff…kha…”

Hand still in the air, my soul singing the crescendo to ‘Hallelujah’ with full orchestra I raised an eyebrow. “Any more?”

He took a few breath-stealing minutes to contemplate his options. Maybe contemplate my existence. Maybe figure out if I was even worth the effort or that perhaps eating me would be a better idea. But I took that time to cover the last few footfalls to come and stand before him, my nose nearly level with his Adam’s Apple as he swallowed hard. Painfully. Resignedly.

Finally the Avatar of Greed scowled. “Ah screw it, I got nothin’. Comere.” His arm snaked around my waist and dragged me against him.

And let me tell you this: Kissing ensued. Lots and lots of kissing. Everywhere

THE END


End file.
